The present invention generally relates to cooling systems, and more particularly to cooling packages for electronic components.
As computers and computing systems increase in processing power and memory size there is a competing goal to provide these capabilities in ever decreasing packaging sizes. However, as the density of the memory and processing components within computing systems increases, heat dissipation becomes an increasingly important design factor. Major sources of heat in such computing subsystems include microprocessors and hard disk drive assemblies. As new workstations and servers are developed they will incorporate multiple hard disk drive assemblies in close proximity to each other, thus posing a significant thermal cooling challenge.
In the past, computer systems of this kind have incorporated within their enclosures cooling devices such as heat sinks, extended surface devices applied directly to disk drive assemblies, and air movers in the form of fans to increase air mass flow rates. Air volume flow rates on the order of 2.5 to 5 liters/second, at a velocity of 2 to 3 meters/second, typically have been required for each microprocessor. Large multiprocessor systems and large multi-disk drive systems used in dedicated computer rooms can be cooled by moving air at high mass flow rates with the resulting acoustic noise generally having to be tolerated. On the other hand, multiple processor and multiple disk systems used in office environments must meet more stringent acoustic emission guidelines, regulations and customer/user requirements. Thus, cooling the systems by increasing the air mass flow rates is not a practical option.
Efforts have been made in the past to cool electronic systems using a working fluid that undergoes a reversible phase change. In particular, power-dissipating components such as power transistors have been mounted directly to an external panel of such systems. A sealed fluid channel that carries the working fluid is formed in the panel. The working fluid absorbs heat and evaporates in the portion of the fluid channel adjacent to the power transistors. Heat is transferred to other portions of the fluid channel where the gaseous phase cools and the liquid condenses. One of the disadvantages to this approach is the inability to efficiently cool power dissipating components that are not mounted directly on the external panel.
It will be appreciated that there is a need for a system and an arrangement for effectively cooling the heat dissipating components of a computer system without increasing the computer""s enclosure size and cost. A system and an arrangement that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.
The present invention is directed to addressing the above and other needs in connection with cooling microprocessor and memory components and facilitating the increase of the packing density of integrated components. With the present approach, microprocessor and memory modules incorporated into servers and workstations applications that dissipate about 150 to 200 watts each can now be placed in closer proximity to each other thereby increasing processing speed. In addition, multi-processor systems incorporating 32 microprocessors, dissipating about 10 to 12 kilowatts, can now be assembled into single packages that lower costs and increase reliability of high performance systems.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus facilitates the cooling a plurality of integrated circuit elements disposed on a plurality of substrates that are substantially perpendicularly mounted on a main (or mounting) substrate. The apparatus includes a thermally conductive member having a set of leg portions connected with a top portion and an open end configured to be disposed over a respective one of the substrates. A first surface of at least one of the leg portions is configured to be in thermal contact with at least one of the integrated circuit elements and the top portion of the conductive member configured to conduct heat from the leg portions of the conductive member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cooling arrangement facilitates the cooling of a plurality of integrated circuit elements disposed on a plurality of substrates that are substantially perpendicularly mounted on a mounting substrate. The cooling arrangement includes a plurality of U-shaped thermally conductive members, each having a set of leg portions connected with a top portion and an open end disposed over a respective one of the substrates. In addition, a first surface of at least one of the leg portions is in thermal contact with at least one of the integrated circuit elements. The cooling arrangement further includes a housing member containing therein the U-shaped members. A cooling plate arrangement is also included that is in thermal contact with the housing and the top portions of the U-shaped members.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electronic system in combination with a cooling arrangement provides a circuit module or module that is easily removable from a main circuit board and that cools the integrated circuit elements of the electronic system. The electronic system includes a plurality of substrates substantially perpendicularly mounted in a side by side relationship on a main substrate, wherein each of the substrates includes a plurality of integrated circuit elements. The system further includes a plurality of U-shaped thermally conductive members, each having a set of leg portions connected with a top portion and an open end disposed over a respective one of the substrates. In addition, a first surface of at least one of the leg portions is in thermal contact with at least one of the integrated circuit elements. The system also includes a housing member containing therein the U-shaped members and includes a cooling plate arrangement in thermal contact with the housing and the top portions of the U-shaped members.
It will be appreciated that various other embodiments are set forth in the Detailed Description and Claims that follow.